No power in the 'verse…
by JA Baker
Summary: Series of 100-word Drabbles: 500-years have passed since the destruction of Sunnydale, but new enemy’s exist far from Earth-that-Was, and the last surviving Slayer needs all the help she can get…
1. No power in the 'verse…

**No power in the 'verse…**

The rather surprised looking vampire stared at the stake in his heart before crumpling to dust.

"Tyen shiao duh" Mal drew his gun, "Do you just see that?"

"If by 'that' you mean 'did I just see my mei-mei stab a man in the chest with a stick, and then see him crumple to dust', then yes." Simon looked down at the pile of dust on the floor and prodded it with the toe of his shoe.

"Good, good: thought I was going fong luh for a minuet." Mal looked at River, "Care to explain what just happened?"

"Cookie dough." River shrugged, "Not cooked yet."

**The End**


	2. The Immortal Watcher

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 2)**

Spike sat in the bar, cursing his luck: his big reward for saving the world so many times was immortality. Sure, it sounded good, but having to watch Buffy grow old and die with Angel...

A young woman, no older than 18, caught his eye: there was something about the way she walked, held herself, that he found familiar.

The throwing knife was out of his pocket and flying across the all but deserted room in the blink of an eye.

She caught it without even looking round. She looked at him, her eyes full of life.

Spike sighed: another Slayer to protect and train...

**TBC…**


	3. Introductions

**No power in the 'verseâ€ (Part 3)**

"So what's you name?" Spike asked the Slayer.

"River." She looked at him, "You've seen so much in your life"

"Yeah: more than I should. Do you know what you are?"

"In each generation, a Slayer is born. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness."

"Glad we got that bit sorted out. Do you know who I am?"

"A Watcher."

"I'm THE Watcher luv, and I'm here to train you."

"Good.

"Where do you live?"

"Serenity."

"Where?"

"Ship."

"Cargo ship? Takes passengers"

"Yes."

"Good: maybe I can hire it to take us to Summer."

"What's on Summer?"

"A friend; someone who can help prepare you for the coming fight"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Seeing a Ghost

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 4)**

"You ok there?" Mal looked at the rather shocked man before him, "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Sorry." Spike shook his head, "You look like someone I knew once, a real long time ago."

"Bad memory?"

"You could say that..."

"Anyway: River tells me you want to hire us to take you somewhere."

"Yes: I need to get to Summer as soon as possible, and with the minimum of Alliance interference."

"As in the 4th moon of Zeus? That's a long way, very expensive. Can you afford it?"

"How's 500-platanum now, another 1000 when we land sound?"

"Sounds like you got a ship then, Mr.?"

"Spike, Spike Williams."

**To Be Continued…**

Before anyone asks: Nathan Fillion, the actor who plays Capt. Malcolm Reynolds in _Firefly_ also played the evil priest Caleb in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._


	5. World of Ledgend

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 5)**

"Summer?" Wash looked round from the controls, "Wasn't there a huge battle there during the war?"

"Yes: they say Summer was the biggest defeat the Alliance ever suffered." Simon nodded, "An entire infantry Division and 6 ships lost. No one ever found out how the Independents did it."

"We didn't." Zoë shook her head, "We never had that sort of firepower."

"So what happened?" Wash asked.

"Don't know for sure." Mal shrugged, "One guy I spoke to who was there said the entire Alliance strike force was vaporized when it was about to land. Even today, the Alliance leaves Summer alone most of the time."

**To Be Continued…**

_Mountain King: I like drabbles, I make less spelling mistakes in them._


	6. Practice makes perfect

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 6)**

"We've reached Summer." Wash's voice came over the PA.

"I'd better go tell our passenger." Mal got to his feet, "Something about him just doesn't fit."

"I agree." Simon raised an eyebrow, "But River seems to like him."

"And that's a good thing?" Mal asked as he passed through the hatch.

The unmistakable sound of steel clashing against steel caught his attention, and brought him running to the cargo bay: River and Spike where in the middle of the room, sword fighting.

"What in the Gorram hell?" Mal yelled in surprise.

"Practice." River pirouetted, her sword coming round low, knocking Spike's from his hand, "Practice makes perfect."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. The Hero of Summer

**No power in the 'verse... (Part 7)**

"Practising what?" Mal asked, worried.

"Something I have to learn." River threw her sword into the air and caught it again as it came down, "Something she can teach me."

"Who can teach you what?" Simon asked, appearing behind the captain.

"The woman who's waiting for us." River looked at Mal, "You know her."

"Who do I know?" Mal asked, more confused than before.

"The Hero of Summer." River turned and went back to fencing with Spike.

"Tell your pilot to land at the spaceport outside Maclay City on the northern continent." The Watcher smiled, blocking a lightning attack, "And all will be revealed, in due time..."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. The Lady of the House

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 8)**

"Am I the only one who's a little worried about this?" Simon asked as they made their way up the long driveway to a large house, "It strikes me as more than a little odd..."

"I have to agree with you Doc." Mal nodded, shifting his jacket to reveal his gun, "But I'm more than a little curies as to what's going on."

"All in good time." Spike smiled, knocking on the huge wooden door.

"Yes?" A suited butler asked, opening the door, "Ah, good to see you again sir. I hope you trip was productive?"

"It was." Spike smiled, "Tell the Lady I'm back."

**To Be Continued…**


	9. The General

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 9)**

"Spike!" A slender woman in a long flowing dress came down the main staircase, "It's been too long."

"Good to see you too luv." The Watcher embraced her, "This is Captain Malcolm Reynolds, Simon Tam, and River Tams. This is..."

"General Rosenberg!" Mal came to attention, "We met once on Hara..."

"Yes, I remember." Willow smiled, "At ease before you sprain something."

"Sir!" Mal relaxed slightly, "May I ask a question?"

"You may."

"We met six years ago, but you haven't aged a day..."

"No, I haven't in more than 500-years."

"How?" Simon asked, a little perplex by the whole situation.

"Ah, now this an interesting question." Spike smiled, "It goes like this..."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Now the gang’s all here…

"I need a drink…" Mal looked white as a sheet after hearing what Spike had to say.

"I can believe that." Willow smiled, "If you would all follow me." She lead the way down the corridor to a set of large wooden doors."

The doors opened on their own to reveal a green-skinned, red-eyed and horned demon in a bright red suit singing 'Fly me to the Moon' while a kid of about 17 accompanied him on a beat-up acoustic guitar.

"Lorne, Oz." Spike nodded, grabbing a beer from behind a small bar set against one wall, "Well then, now the gangs all here…"


	11. The Devil you know

**No power in the 'verse… (Part 11)**

"I refuse to believe that demons exist." Mal shook his head, doing his best to ignore Lorne, "I've been from one end of the black to the other, and I ain't never seen anything that'll convince me otherwise

"Yes you have." Willow sat down next to Spike at the bar, "You've heard of Reaver's I take it?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Reaver's are demons who can't live with the concept that humans are the dominant species in this 'verse now. The Alliance knows the truth, but for reason of their own they leave them be as long as they remain nothing more than a minor nuisance."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
